An epidemiologic survey of oral health in adults was implemented during FY 85. Dental exams are being conducted on a cross-sectional sample, stratified by region and age, of approximately 20,000 employed adults 18 years of age and older and non-institutionalized seniors 65 years of age and over who attend multipurpose senior centers. These exams will be used to establish the prevalence of coronal caries, root surface caries and periodontal destruction and to estimate the treatment needs of adults in the U.S. Training of field teams was held in January 1985. Field exams commenced in February and are scheduled to be completed by December 1985.